


Graphics for Nomad by Fate

by lotrspnfangirl_graphics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cover Art, Destiel Omegaverse Big Bang (Supernatural), Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Traveling, nomads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl_graphics/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl_graphics
Summary: Graphics for Nomad by Fate by Maleyah((Fic link to be updated 5/19 once the fic posts!))
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gadreel/Lee Webb, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Destiel Omegaverse Big Bang





	1. Title Banners & Chapters 1-4

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nomad By Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249898) by [Maleyah (Katherine_Kat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Kat/pseuds/Maleyah). 



> Holy smokes!! This was a _blast_ to work on. Maleyah has written such an amazing story, like, for real. Everyone needs to stop everything they're doing and go and read it now! I was swept up as soon as I started reading, I adored the non-traditional omegaverse she created, and I loved following every single character's journey. Not only was the story a fantastic read, Maleyah was so much fun to work with!!! I am so excited to post this art, I hope you all like it, too! Now head on over and leave love on the story!! ♥

**Title Banner**

_The Omega is backed into a large tree, doubled over, arms across his abdomen… No, three Alphas, Dean counts when he spots another, standing further away. None of them seem to care much for Dean’s arrival._

_The scent of petrichor is back. Immediately Castiel shies away from breathing too deeply. His jaw clenches, when the owner of said scent walks into view from one of the rooms on the left. No longer clad in his dark cloak, Castiel sees the cursed chains bleed disturbingly into the dark caramel of his leathers. Dean._

_There, marching in rows are soldiers clad in gleaming silvers and pale blues. On their chest the clean outline of angel wings. An army that has not set foot on Tribal lands in over two decades. Spearheading the unit of about fifty are three figures. A statuesque woman with long, wavy hair, eyes lined with kohl, is wearing a sensible black leather outfit, a long coat reaching to her calves. A balding man with bulging eyes, takes in his surroundings with an ownership that is out of place.Except Dean immediately wonders if it truly is. Lastly a shorter, stocky man with a full beard and curly dark hair, is hurrying to keep up and holds himself as if he needs to compensate for it._

_The words take some of the air out of Dean. In a smooth gesture, arms resting on his thighs, he squats, studying her. There is some dirt on her face. Her dress is made of simple cotton, dyed in the craziest colours. She steps closer, scrunching up her nose._


	2. Chapters 5-14

_Cas is sitting amidst his sheets in the middle of the bed. Dean slowly walks over. If he hoped Cas would stay in the nest, he finds he is wrong… With a gruff sigh, Castiel gets up and Dean comes to a halt, his breathing caught on the shallow side of nervous, when trying to control the input. As it is, he tastes the pain his eyes take in. What he can see of Cas’ chest is scarred, pulling Dean’s protectiveness from his core like the moon working the oceans into its tides. He exhales long and slow, snatching his eyes from his chest to Cas’ face. Worse. Well, gorgeous. But worse._

_Dean wonders what brought him standing so close to Castiel. His wolf twirls a circle and sits down, breathing deep, and Dean does the latter too. He isn’t scenting, because he knows better than to try. For now. Castiel shifts his weight to his left foot, seemingly angling towards Dean. His brow is furrowed, as he casts a careful glance at Dean._

_Dean nearly stumbles out of The Bunker, straight into Sam and his Mom. The glare of the sun augments the assault on his already frayed nerves. There’s a cloud of scents on him that has a few curious shifters backing away. Dean catches sight of Garth among those present, undoubtedly waiting for the result. He is distracted by what he thinks is a pale long coat removing itself from The Bunker, until he feels Sam’s hand press down on his upper arm. He searches Dean’s face. And he watches Sam’s face fall along with the shattered pieces of his naive hope. Dean feels his mother’s arm snake around his waist and he wraps his own around her shoulders. Her indignant strength coursing through her._

_Lucifer who surges forward, teeth bared into a vicious smile, intent teetering into violence, lapping around everyone’s ankles. The war doesn’t linger for him, Dean thinks, he breathes it. He plants himself, rising to his full length and finds he’s eye to eye with Lucifer. Something in how he moves is strange, like he’s off kilter. Both in mind and form. He wonders what Amara meant when she said he likes to roam. The cape he wears obscures most of him from sight._

_Dean takes in his peripheral surroundings as they ride closer. It is contained. Whatever is happening, it’s within the camp. Which goes some way towards reassuring his concerns that Sam’s civil unrest would hit within a day of Azazel’s election. Then spikes it back to heart-palpitation levels when he realizes the Wanderers are being targeted. They get to the boundary, a band of about five tribal shifters making their way out. Dean pulls the reins and Baby follows his direction, turning her flank towards them to block their path._

_Gadreel, Karen and Bobby hold down the camp. They set up their own guards. Take down all tents and sleep piled together in their bed rolls close to the fire. Dean’s crow escapes from Eileen’s grasp and they fail to get him back, which makes Castiel feel infinitely worse, as he remembers how fondly Dean spoke to the other bird. By the time morning rolls around, The Gathering is falling apart. They don’t see Anna again. No other incidents happen. In fact, it feels like they are given a wide berth, but for all the good it does them, they feel no safer._

_For a few moments, Lee stares at him across the distance. He shakes his head as he leans his elbows on his arms. “At that rate, Dean, there’s no living to be done. No wonder you talk in your sleep.” He… What?_

_Dean’s anger is diluted with confusion and wonder, when he sees the relief in those blue eyes, while suspicion lines his every gesture. He can make heads nor tails of it, and his wolf whines in frustration. Until Castiel reaches out and his fingers butterfly over the bruised skin at Dean’s throat. “Your throat,” he says, voice soft and low._

_He moves a bare foot closer to Castiel, whose wolf takes the lead and parks its haunches without hesitation. Dean looks as surprised as Castiel feels. Castiel tries to push against it, but fails and watches what follows unfold. While he tugs his sagging pants up a bit, Dean exhales a surprised laugh and walks up to him. His face is nothing but open wonder and enthusiasm. Respectful, but fearless, he lifts his face towards Cas and reaches out._

_Castiel takes the moment to study Meg. Glaring at Gadreel and Lee, she rolls her sleeves back down. But even without her scars on display she looks gaunt and he wonders if he missed it when he first met her, because it doesn’t look recent. In his peripheral, he’s aware of Rowena leaning back and taking them in._


	3. Chapter 15-24

_With a momentous effort, he grabs hold of Dean’s torso, aiming for force rather than elegance and rolls them, so he’s on top. An approving howl from within and a needy growl from Dean, which sends part of him to a confused stuttering halt but he dismisses it in favor of take. For a blessed moment, Dean grabs him by the hips and snaps his up._

_They watch the interaction unfold, while Dorothy and Charlie bid a goodbye that hurts even across the distance. Meg lets out an annoyed sound. “They shouldn’t…”_

_Her dark eyes go wide and they bounce from him to Dean and back, evaluating them openly. He thinks he sees her push her nose into the air, but isn’t sure, when she starts moving towards them the next moment. Up close, she looks pale and tired, but passable enough, he supposes, for having suffered the departure of her recently found mate._

_The amount of green is striking. They are steeped in it, along with a cocoon-like warmth, much warmer than the caves have been so far. The ceiling is higher than it was on the other side. It’s so high, he wonders how deep underground they went without any of them noticing. Strangely, a beam of sunlight falls in from above, through an opening he can’t even see from down here. It reflects on the surface of the spring to their left. Whatever is up there is overgrown, gnarly roots sticking out from the rock, strands of soil, dirt and plant holding everything together. A waterfall of plant life falls from there, meandering across the rock until it dapples out in patches._

_Before Dean can pay his words heed, he sees a blonde shifter, worse for wear, stumble through the mist and fall to his knees. From the back entrance a bloody, second shifter walks in, disoriented and babbling._

_Brother. A day’s voyage off if all goes well. We will make land north of the cliffs that look like three gaping mouths. Skulking next. Where to? B._

_Brother, skulking too. Follow those cliffs until they turn into the darkest forest with tall weeping trees. Ear to the ground for Campbell pack/JW. I trust your nose. D._

_Eileen’s tongue-in-cheek reply doesn’t land right, but he’s not going to engage that particular conversation. Instead, he collapses on his bedroll and stares up at the stars. When that triggers memories of fireflies and sleeping in Cas’ arms, he turns on his side to the fire._

_He can’t hear the reply, but Dean’s face is so close to Benny’s, it sends his Omega spiraling in anxious fear. Fuck. He needs to get a hold on this. Whatever they’re saying, while exchanging those damned heart eyes, he learns a lot from the way Benny and Dean physically move around each other. It is impossible not to read between their tactile lines. His almost Alpha._

_Dean opens his eyes, as soon as the curiosity hits and there’s that wolf grin again. He grips Dean’s fur harder, drawing a wanton whine from him and for a blessed moment, those emerald eyes are thinly lined red around the iris. His own flash red in response, then gold and blend, throwing a filter over the world. The idea blossoms and he knows he doesn’t need to say it out loud._

_Crowley holds his silence, eyes narrowed while they track over Meg’s body. He’s working his tongue inside his mouth, uneasy, annoyed, fingers rubbing together. His attention snaps back to the others._

_Shamelessly, Cas puts his strength to good use, pulling Dean close to him, while he finds his balance around their combined mass and weight. It’;s almost too easy for him, which has Dean’s insides swirling in that sweet, sticky way. Cas eases himself against the tree, inching both of them down, until he’s sitting with Dean straddling him. Every gesture sends a jolt of pleasure through them, Dean adjusting to the feel of having Cas’ knot connecting them._


	4. Chapter 25-34

_John grimaces and suddenly his warm hand lands in Dean’s neck. He’s never been one for touching, so it takes Dean by surprise for more than one reason. “Back then we charged in. Now we tried to work around it.”_

_In a few big strides he’s at the door and pulling Jack in a hug. The gesture pushes a soft ‘oomph’ out of Jack, but his arms come up around Dean tentatively, a hesitant gesture so similar to Cas when he’s out of his element, it stings a bit. He steps back, placing his hands on the kid’s shoulder, then touching his fingertips to his jaw._

_Jack nods. Gadreel looks from him to Jack, sighs and clenches his jaw, shaking his head. “Very well.” “Alright, follow my lead. Gadreel, go low. Jack, go high. Weave the melody.”_

_He slams an arm up against the bars, sliding back down until his hand catches on one. Almost slips off again - when did that blood get there? - but he grabs on tighter and pulls himself up to his knees. The taste of iron floods his mouth when his orientation changes to upright, and he almost chokes on his own saliva and blood. With a snort, he clears his throat and spits it out._

_Urgency driving him, laced with clarity, he nods and strides forward, quickly picking up his pace. Gadreel is immediately on his heels, followed closely by Jack and John. He jumps in the air and bursts into his wolf form. By the time he lands on four paws and turns around, his whole pack is there._

_He doesn’t land on four paws. Instead he looms, massive and deformed, on two hind legs in a sickening parody of humanity. His shoulders are wide and bulgy, bones pulling the skin taut. In some places it peels away, the way it has on his face, revealing inflamed, oozing muscle and bone underneath._

_Dean wraps his arms around them both, breathing in deep, when Claire’s purr comes through. Cas’ scent spikes with something so intense, it momentarily has Dean staggering on his feet, while it holds the other fragrances at bay. He allows it to soothe him for the few heartbeats of reprieve they are given, before the others start pouring in, needing help._

_They watch the pups pounce and nip at each other, growling playfully. On Claire’s back are specks and patterns that amount to a tiny constellation of her own. Dean sighs, aware that his and Cas’ scent are oozing all over the room._

_Dean grins wickedly, his world still shattered like a kaleidoscope, but it’s all Cas and his focus is zeroing in on his mate beautifully, even if he still feels suspended. He grips Cas tighter by the hips and digs his heels into the mattress, fucking into him slow, snapping his hips at the last moment._


End file.
